


The Dress

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom might have a thing for seeing his wife in a dress, even if just once in a while. This isn't exactly what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Another from the backlog. Goofiness.

.

 

 

 

 

 

              "Ada," Chrom says, suddenly, when they're in the midst of changing after a hard training session.

              She looks over to him as she unbuttons her trousers only to find him staring at her with something like an epiphany on his face, or like he just remembered something.

              "Lucina said she got you a dress?" Chrom says, half-statement, half-question. He looks so curious, even excited – given the nature of their lives, rushing from this place to that, jumping in and out of battles, getting on and off horses, it has taken events as monumental as their wedding to get her into one.

              She has no idea why it intrigues him so much, but it sort of tickles her it does. She doesn't particularly care for dresses, but it's not like she has anything against them. They're just not her idea of comfortable, she supposes.

              "Yes, months ago, when we were still in Valm," she says, shimmying her trousers off her hips and then kicking them off completely. Chrom watches her with _those_ eyes, the ones that rove up and down appreciatively.

              "Do you still have it?" he asks.

              "I do," Ada says, sly. "I don't think you want to see it, though."

              "On the contrary," Chrom says, serious in tone but with a smile on his face. "I want nothing more."

              Ada laughs.

              "I don't know... have you earned it? You got a little lazy in that last round," Ada says, teasing. She strips off her shirt and tosses it to him, and he catches it and flings it in the general direction of the couch, where the servants will undoubtedly collect it in the morning. Chrom sits forward on the bed and grins.

              "I haven't seen you in a dress since we traveled up the coast," he says. "That was two summers ago. Before that, it was our _wedding_."

              "You're keeping track?" Ada laughs.

              "I've seen Sully in dresses more than you," Chrom says, empathetic as ever. 

              "Sully likes dresses, she just doesn't like everyone making a big deal out of it when she wears them," Ada says as she pulls loose her ponytail. Her long turquoise hair falls in one big wave around her face. Chrom reaches out his hands to her but she slips away with a grin.

              "It's nice," Chrom says. "I just think it's cute to see you in a dress."

              "You're weird," Ada says. 

              "YOU are the weird one," Chrom returns, laughing. "What woman doesn't like dresses?"

              "I like practical," she says. "But I also like teasing you. Either way, I think I still have it somewhere –– the one Lucina gave me, I mean."

              "You've very good at it," he says. He laughs, and he puts on his best playfully-serious voice: "I'm going to go crazy, Ada. Make with the dress before I come over there and put it on myself."

              "You'll put it on _yourself_?"

              Chrom's mouth hangs open for a second.

              "On you!" he clarifies. "I will come over there and put it on YOU myself."

              Ada laughs.

              "Okay, Chrom," she says. "Don't twist my arm."

              So she walks mostly-naked to her dressing room, where she finds the dress tucked away, deep at the back of her wardrobe. That hideous thing, she decides, is the tragic consequence of two unfashionable people having a daughter who couldn't quite readily admit the same. She tucks it under her arm and returns to the room, heading right behind the rarely-used dressing screen so that Chrom can't see. She gives the dress a good eye in the proper light of their bedroom –– gods, how easy it is to forget how sincerely _ugly_ it is –– and then she pulls the dress over her head and wiggles into it. Chrom laughs to himself, and she hears him flop back on the bed.

              "This is torture," he says.

              "You don't know torture yet," Ada replies, and he snorts.

              It takes her a moment of fiddling with her arms behind her back to button it herself, but she gets it with minimal struggle. Then Ada rounds the screen.

              "You're joking," Chrom announces.

              "I'm completely serious. Do you like it?" she asks Chrom, turning a little. She does a little curtsey, like Maribelle had taught her a thousand times, holding out the voluminous skirts at her sides. 

              Chrom's mouth is hanging open.

              The look on his face speaks volumes. She's sure she had the same look when Lucina had initially shown her the dress, too, but it's worse on the body. The neckline is awkwardly high, the shoulders slightly off, and the excessively billowy short sleeves are gathered into needless ruffles. The colour is miserable: pink polka dots with cameo-style portraits and red panels and a gold sash belt. The skirt's hem is asymmetrical, and the waistline is dropped too far to fit nicely.

              It makes her look unfortunate. Ada's sure there isn't a single woman on the planet who could pull this dress off.

              "Well?"

              "It's... a dress," Chrom finishes, somewhat lamely.

              Ada plays up her disappointment with a pout of her lips. "You don't like it!" she says. She puts one foot on the bed, right by his groin, knee lifted high. She lifts the hem up to flash some thigh; it could be sexy if it wasn't utterly laughable. "How about now?"

              Chrom laughs.

              "Uhh... I'm not so sure."

              She steps up entirely onto the bed, making sure he gets a peek up her skirt in the process, and she stands over him. He chuckles and gets a hand on the back of her knee and runs it firmly up the back of her thigh, pulling her to him; he nearly gets a face full of taffeta when she deliberately swishes it in his face.

              "Stop that," he says, playfully. "That's really not making it any... well, alright, it's better from this angle."

              "What if I want to wear it to court tomorrow?" Ada asks. 

              "Absolutely not," Chrom says. 

              And then he makes her knees buckle, gently wrestling her down to the bed with a laugh. He's upon her quickly, rolling her under him. His hands glide up her legs, right up to the waistline of that damnable skirt, bunching it under his hands. She laughs helplessly, leaning up into his touch but cracking up too much to properly tussle with him.

              "This is a cruel joke," he says.

              "I know," she laughs.

              "How about," he says, "we just take this off?"

              So they do.


End file.
